A Good Night
by Airreon Prime One
Summary: This is just something I had stuck in my head that I needed to get out. Megatron x OC Warning has interfacing.


**This was just something that has been stuck in my head and I really needed to get it out.**

* * *

Silver servos glided over purple chest plates marked with gold flames. They continued moving down along grey hips and finally under the writhing femme to cup her pert, purple aft. A moan escaped the small femme as Megatron groped her rear rather harshly, leaving scratch marks on her paint job. But Megatron didn't care if he harmed his partner's paint-job. Under Megatron's rough servos, Gypsy moaned and whined impatiently, frame growing hot."Please..."she begged. The Decepticon warlord silenced her by crushing their lips together.

Megatron's slick glossa pushed past his sparkmate's lips, eagerly rubbing against the her as they started a fight for dominance, neither of them willing to give up. Mewls, moans and groans filled their quarters. Gypsy trailed her servo over her sparkmate's chassis, gripping the plating as their heated panels were ground together.

Glowing lubricant seeped out between the seams of Gypsy's valve covering, clearly signaling what she needs. A sound, almost a plea, escaped her lips and Megatron was more than glad to obey. Leaning down to press soft kisses along Gypsy's abdominal plating, finally reaching the heated interface equipment, Megatron gave the paneling a harsh stroke with his glossa, requesting for permission to get in.

With a mewl Gypsy opened her lower interface panel, lubricant seeping out of her ready valve. Megatron growled in arousal, relishing the sight of the leaking valve, only for him to be taken. Leaning down, the Decepticon warlord pressed his glossa against the rim of his partner's valve, getting a low moan from her as an answer as he teased the sensitive area."Oh, Megatron."Gypsy gasped, pleasurable sensations over coming her.

The whirring of cooling fans echoed in the room as the Gypsy squirmed under the treatment, optics shuddering in delight as Megatron dug his glossa deeper, rubbing it against the slick walls. Giving the sensitive sensor nodes few firm rubs, Megatron got a loud moan from Gypsy. His spike answered to the feeling of the wet, rippling valve with a throb against its cover, wanting out.

Megatron withdrew his glossa from the valve, licking his lips clean of the lubricant as he let his spike slide free from under its plating. Gypsy onlined her optics and glanced up at Megatron, kissing him gently. When she saw the pressurized spike of her partner, she couldn't help but to smile approvingly.

Gypsy parted her thighs and bent her knees, giving her mech better access to her waiting valve."Good femme." Megatron purred with a slight smirk. Megatron eagerly leaned forward, lining his spike against her opening. Placing his hands to the purple femme's hips, the silver mech pushed into the tight valve, groaning in pleasure. Gypsy wrapped her legs around Megatron's waist making it easier for Meatron to slide in and out of her.

Gypsy lifted her servos up to grip onto Megatron's chassis as he pushed forward, burying deep into her port. Steadying himself, Megatron took an even pace, thrusting his spike in and out the others valve as loud moans escaped Gypsy's mouth. Gypsy let loud noises of pleasure come out of her mouth as Megatron sped up the pace.

Plunging harshly inside her, Megatron scraped Gypsy's back against the berth, scratching her shiny paint. Gypsy didn't care that her paint job was being ruin by the rough treatment, she liked it."Ah..M..Megatron...P..Primus, that feels good."

Gypsy let out a loud cry of pleasure as her overload exploded within her, causing her her valve to tighten harshly around the still moving spike. A groan escaped Megatron's mouth through parted lips as the clenching valve dragged him over his edge right after his sparkmate. Filling the valve with a hot spurt of his transfluids, Megatron trembled, fighting to keep himself up on his shaking arms, digits gripping the hip plating of his partner. He didn't want to fall on her because she would be crushed under his weight. Megatron was a lot bigger and heavier than Gypsy.

Gypsy panted harshly as the last waves of her overload faded, leaving her shuddering on the berth with her cooling fans cycling fast in an attempt to try to cool her heated systems.

Megatron took few deep intakes as he looked down at Gypsy, smiling at his beautiful sparkmate. Pulling out of her valve, he caused a flush of their mixed fluids seep out of the opening and onto the ground. Closing his spike cover, Megatron lowered himself down to lay by her.

A drowsy smile on her lips, Gypsy closed her panel and snuggled against Megatron. Megatron let out a content sigh as he wrapped his arm around Gypsy, simply enjoying the moment of peace with his sparkmate. Megatron gently kissed Gypsy's helm then slipped into recharge along with his sparkmate.


End file.
